Growing Up Too Fast
by InabitiousStars
Summary: What happens when the your younger sister grows up too fast? Jazella with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and some Carlise and Esme. Lemons. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! DON'T READ IT!


AN

**OK Basically this is Jazella. Bella and Jasper are married and have two kids, Alice (13) and Rosalie (15)  
****I didn't come up with this stroy line on my own but we were RP and this plot line happened! I quite like where this goes and I hope you do to.  
****I dedicate this to ThatJasperFreak's NING Network. We have had some good times over the past week ;)  
Thanks to them for helping me with this.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**A P.O.V**

I woke up just as the sun shone through the crack in my curtains. It landed perfectly on my face…perfect way to wake up…_NOT!_ I didn't bother to get up, it was 6am. Way to early for me. I heard my sister in her room using her blow dryer. My sister, Rosalie, well she doesn't like being called that so everyone calls her Rose. She's 16, she's drop-dead gorgeous, with her big blue eyes, perfect skin, perfect teeth and golden blonde hair that was set into permanent ringlets. Of course she was popular, why wouldn't she be? And of course she had a great sense of style. I wasn't jealous of Rose though. I wouldn't want all that attention. I hated attention, I'd rather just blend into the background.

I got up slowly got out of bed but managed to stand on the creaky floorboard that was directly beside my bed, and of course Little Miss Perfect heard me.

"Alice? Are you up?" Rose asked

"No…"

"Ha ha, very funny! Come here a second."

"Why?"

"Just come here!"

I slowly made my way to her room, dragging my feet behind me.

"What is it Rose?" I was still a little asleep.

"Do you think I should straighten my hair today?"I looked at her with a 'I don't fucking care what you do with your hair' look.

"Fine…Be like that…_MARY ALICE_!" She knew I hated that name and she used it every time to annoy me, it worked I just walked out and slammed the door on purpose. I walked back quickly to my room because just being around Rosalie made me mad. I slammed my own door by accident.

I took one look at my bed and though "_Screw sleep! I might as well get ready_"

I walked up to my closet and picked out a plain white short sleeved top, jeans, my chucks and my favorite hoodie. For some reason I got dressed quite quickly, it felt so normal to be in these clothes. The next thing my mind came to was make up. I looked over at my pitiful excuse of a makeup table and I picked out my favorite eyeliner and lined my eyes quite lightly. That's all I needed, well that was until I got to school and I reapplied it.

"ALICE, ROSE, JASPER! BREAKFAST'S ON THE TABLE!" My Mom shouted from downstairs.

"_Breakfast? This early?_" I thought. I automatically looked at my clock and my eyes widened when I saw it read 7:15AM. "It took me over an hour to get ready? I thought I got ready pretty fast!"

I ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw my Dad, Mom and Rosalie sitting around the table.

"Bells, could you please make something we can all eat?" Dad said to Mom

"DAD! MOM'S FOOD IS GREAT! I love it Mom, thanks" Rose argued back, she always was a Mommy's girl.

"Rose, it's ok. If your father doesn't like my cooking then he can make his own food!"

"Bells! I was joking!""I know Jas, I know" She laughed

"Morning" I said as I was pulling my chair back

"Morning sweetheart" Dad smiled at me.

"Morning Ali. What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? Waffles? Cereal?"

"Just pancakes Mom, thanks"

She handed me a plate stacked with pancakes and I shoved every last bit into my mouth.

"Rose, you've only eaten one pancake? Are you feeling alright" Mom said while placing her hand on Rose's forehead.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine, seriously. I'm just not hungry"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

"Oh, that's Emmett. Can I go?" She looked at Mom pleadingly.

"Why doesn't he come in for a while?" Dad asked knowing how much Rose hated Dad talking to Emmett because he always embarrassed her.

"Dad, no. I'm going now! Bye. Love you! I'll see you later." And she skipped out the front door.

"Now Alice, Do you want me to drive you to school?" Dad asked me, I was always his favorite even though he never said it, I knew it was true.

"Yeah sure Dad" I replied while taking my plate to the sink.

"Ok, well lets go. You don't wanna be late now do you?"I ran out to his car while he was saying bye to Mom and getting his things together. We drove to my school laughing and singing, I almost didn't want to get out.

"How are you getting home?""I'll walk Dad, it's not that far. Have a nice day!"

"OK, You too sweetheart"

And with that he drove off. I ran inside to get changed and redo my makeup before class started. I pulled the black hoodie I kept in my locker out and ran into the bathroom. I took my eyeliner out of my pocket and redid it really thick and heavy. I then took the ordinary hoodie off and pulled on the black one.

"Perfect" I said to myself.

* * *

**R P.O.V**

When I got home, I heard Mom in the kitchen making my favorite dinner, lasagne.

"Hmmm…Mom, this smells great!""Thanks Rosie. You wouldn't pass me over the herbs, would you?""Sure thing Mom" I grabbed her bottle of secret herbs and handed it to her.

"So how was your day at school?"

"Boring, as usually. I'm sorry Mom but I have a chem test to study for.""No problem Rose, go upstairs and study" She smiled.

As I was about to upstairs Dad came through the door.

"Hey sweetie," He said to me as he hung his coat up, "What's your Mom making?"

"Lasagne!" I smiled at him

"Where your sister?"

"I dunno, I though you gave her a life home?"

"No, she told me she was walking.""She's probably at Jessica's house."

"Ok, will you text her or something and ask her?""Sure thing Dad."

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my cell. As I lifted it a text came through from Alice, I opened it thinking she was telling me where she was, I opened it and read,

_**'How's it feel to know your little sister lost her virginity before you?'**_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading this! Please review/alert/fave. You have no idea how much it would mean to me!**

**InabitiousStars**


End file.
